


Dwalin's Family

by crazy_ideas056



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because Dwalin gave me the feels and I had to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_ideas056/pseuds/crazy_ideas056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Dwalin's life at different points showing how he loved and lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwalin's Family

Dwalin was born two years after Erebor fell, but he felt the loss as clearly as the other refugees. He was born without a home and there was always an ache in his heart, but he was able to fill it with his beloved family. His older brother, Balin, kept a watchful eye on him, but once Dwalin was big enough he took it upon himself to watch over his elder. He would protect his family fiercly, they were all he had, after all.

 Part of this family included his cousins, Thorin, Frerin, and Dís. He loved them all dearly, and while he was closest with Thorin, the others held a special spot in his heart. 

* * *

When Dwalin was twenty-seven, he first learned what grief was. The ache for a home was nothing compared to the ache for a lost father and friend. At the Battle of Azanulbizar, Fundin and Frerin were slain and Dwalin had wept into Balin's shoulder over their father and held Thorin and Dis as they grieved their brother. Dwalin's heart was broken over the family he had lost so he loved the family he had even more fiercly. But he was changed. He loved strongly, but less freely. He guarded his heart from any he had not already given it to. 

* * *

When Thorin and Thráin settled in Ered Luin, Dwalin was right beside them. Dís introduced Dwalin and Thorin to Víli, the one who had captured her heart. The two threatened him extensively before they allowed him to join their close-knit family. Afterwords, they became good friends. And when Dís went into labor, Dwalin was pacing outside her room, while Balin tried to calm him, Thorin, and Víli down all at once. Dwalin was worrried only for Dís, he had hardly considered what the child would be like. The look of wonder on Thorin's face confused him until he held little Fíli and the baby smiled up at him. Dwalin's heart melted. A tuft of blond reminded them all of who his father was, but also of a long lost Frerin. Dwalin pressed a gentle kiss to the babe's forehead and swore to protect him to the end.

Five years later, Dwalin held Dís' second child and made room for one more Durin in his heart. But all too soon the little baby and his older brother learned of loss. Víli was killed in an orc raid and Dís, already weak from a tough childbirth, fell ill from grief. Thorin stayed by her side, offering what comfort he could. Dwalin stayed with them until he remembered the two young princes. Kíli was far too young to understand what had happened, but Fíli would have known something was wrong. He found Fíli in his room, holding his baby brother close, rocking him until the younger stopped crying. The sight of Fili holding his brother close and soothing him as tears streamed down his little face nearly broke the warrior. He gathered them both up in his arms and held them tightly.

* * *

When Dwalin arrived in Bag End, he was greeted by a flustered Hobbit, but invited in anyways. When Balin arrived, Dwalin was quick to ask after his health; it had been a while since the brothers had been together and the younger was worried about him. He could hardly contain a smile when Fíli and Kíli arrived. He also hadn't seen them for several years, and he was pleased to see that they looked as though they continued with their practicing. Dwalin had trained them in swordplay and took great pride in their accomplishments.

 The rest of the Company assembled and Thorin eventually arrived, sending Dwalin a quick nod to let him know he was all right. 

As the quest for Erebor went underway, Dwalin grew to care for the rest of the Company as well. Nowhere near as close to his feelings for the boys, Balin, or Thorin, but a feeling of strong companionship nontheless.  

 When the reached the mountain Dwalin nearly wept with joy for the home he had never seen, but had lost all the same. Their clever burgaler found a way in, but the dragon found a way out. 

Surrounded by the stone of the mountain, Dwalin felt safe and whole, a feeling soon replaced by dread . A terrible look had appeared in Thorin's eyes, one he remembered from Thráin and Thrór. The Arkenstone consumed Thorin's every thought and even though he saw his friend nearly every hour, he felt as though he had lost him. 

* * *

At an early age Dwalin learned what a terrible thing battle was, yet here he was again fighting in one. To protect his loved ones.

 He was the one who found their bodies, close together even in death. Fíli and Kíli fell trying to defend their uncle and each other. Dwalin sank to his knees and held the boys he had considered his own nephews close to his chest and sobbed. His heart wrenched as he thought of the lives they could have...should have lived. Dwalin carried them both back to the medical tent and someone, he didn't know who, took them away from him. 

He was told Thorin was in his own tent as his life slowly ebbed away. After their hobbit exited tearfully, Dwalin went in to sit beside his old friend. Thorin was propped up and looked exhausted, Dwalin grasped his hand tightly. "Thorin..." "Dwalin, my friend, I am sorry. I was not myself and I would hate for us to part with hatred between us. "I could never hate you, Thorin. You're my family" A small smiled graced Thorin's lips and he closed his eyes, "No, no, please. Please Thorin don't leave me here...alone. Please..." Dwalin cried into his friend's chest. As Thorin opened his eyes one last time, Dwalin pressed their foreheads together and whispered his final goodbye. In the end, Thorin left him. 

* * *

They lay Thorin and Fíli and Kíli to rest under the mountain they never ruled and Dwalin helped carry each of them there. Dwalin kneeled before their tombs and told them again how much he had loved them all and how deeply he regreted not being able to save them when it mattered most. 

Dwalin would visit them often, and just as often, grief overcame him. It was his fault they were dead. He was supposed to protect them, yet now they were dead in the stone. 

* * *

Some would say Dwalin was blessed with a long life, even for a dwarf, but Dwalin felt it was a curse. It was many decades he lived without his beloved family.

Many long years passed before Mahal called him to his halls, but when he did, Dwalin finally found peace. He could almost see the family he had lost.

So, with a long-deserved smile gracing his face, Dwalin son of Fundin closed his eyes for the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sharing in my Dwalin feels. Sorry for the title and summary...I'm not the best at those :)


End file.
